Being Frank
by Krazee Kaz
Summary: Frank attempts to make some changes in his life with drastic consequences as Adam finds the girl of his dreams and Mick makes a life changing decision.
1. Escape

LONDON'S BURNING

The Great Escape

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Running a team as complicated as Blue Watch was proving to be more of a challenge than Mick Callaghan had first anticipated. When they weren't fighting the flames of an inferno, they were fighting the flames of passion, which often ended up with them fighting each other. Just recently they seemed to be doing much more of the latter.

Charlie Mead was still moaning about how much he had been ripped off by his brother over the chip shop that they used to co-own. Frank Mooney was being his usual moody self and was skulking round the station trying to avoid interaction with another human being. Young recruit, Craig Ross, was eager to get involved in everything and anything. He kept pestering anyone who dared walk into the mess.

Adam Benjamin had his own reasons for trying to keep out of Mick's way. He could well imagine what would have happened if he had tried to pull the same stunt on anyone else, like Geoff Pearce for example. He couldn't understand why Mick was being so nice about having handled stolen goods and had come to the conclusion that maybe Mick was trying to lure him into a false sense of security and that he was secretly plotting his revenge…

Adam was also trying to avoid the infectious clutches of Frank Mooney, before he ended up doing porridge for something he had been coerced into.

George Green was messing about in the locker room with his contact lenses, while Geoff Pearce was nowhere to be seen – he was likely to be tucked away in an office somewhere checking and re-checking every single piece of paperwork that had to be completed.

"Are you having trouble with those George?" Mick stood in the doorway of the locker room for a while before speaking. 

"Um… no, Guv… just er… keeping them clean… you know?" 

Mick wasn't fooled. "If they're becoming a problem George…" 

"No Guv!" George jumped in immediately, no doubt fearing for his future in the Brigade. 

Mick decided to leave it. He had seen Station Officers who had taken what he considered to be the heavy-handed approach. Many of them, no doubt even some of his predecessors, would have forced George to take a medical by now. But, in Mick's opinion, these were men who were more focused on their careers than on the people aspect. Blue Watch, after all were just a group of people with feelings. Who was he to start playing God with their lives?

He had spent nineteen years trying to do right by his father. But if it wasn't perfect then it wasn't good enough for D.O. Dexter Ross. At least deciding to join the Fire Brigade had been a good move in his father's eyes. But it had been like he was just waiting for the inevitable, when Craig would let him down yet again.

"You should do something useful with your life," were the D.O.'s words of wisdom once Craig had got the not so good results from his A Levels. 

"You wouldn't go wrong in the Brigade, son." 

"The Brigade are like your family." 

"The Brigade is where the future is." 

"The Brigade is full of career prospects for young lads like you." 

"Why settle for shelf stacking when you can join the Brigade?" 

"Ok, ok I'll think about it!" 

"That's my boy." 

Thinking about it had soon become a reality. As soon as he had said the words, the DO had plonked a pile of recruitment leaflets in front of him. 

"You might not be a ladder climber, boy, but I'm sure you would give it your best shot. Don't let me down now." 

Of course what he meant was, "Don't show me up now, boy." 

There were so many people in Blue Watch whom Craig admired and wanted to be like. They were people who were respected by the D.O. Mick Callaghan, Geoff Pearce, even Frank Mooney after being awarded the Queen's Gallantry Medal for his bravery on a shout. 

"That's the sort of thing we expect from our firefighters, boy." 

Perhaps the D.O. had been watching too many American movies. He certainly looked as if he was attempting to bring Hollywood to London. Craig couldn't really see it, but knowing his father, the D.O. would probably get his own way eventually. 

Adam was trying to decide what he should do about the hole he had suddenly landed himself in. With a little push from Frank Mooney that is. He looked down at the palm-sized phone in front of him; the display read "1 Message Received". He wondered if he dared press the button to find out what it said. He had a feeling he knew what it would be without even looking at it. The contents would be exactly the same as the last message he had just received, and the one before that, and the one before that… 

Someone somewhere knew something about him. Knew what he had been up to. Knew he had been doing stuff that wasn't exactly above board. He had a feeling he knew who it was too. There was nothing he could do about it, without coming clean about his recent dodgy dealings. But surely this was harassment? 

He deleted the message and switched off the phone, an action that he knew he should have taken in the first place. Perhaps he could just get his number changed… But they found him once, and no doubt they would be able to do it again if they so wished.

He put the phone inside his locker, but didn't close the door. He stared at the phone, lying on a paint-splattered orange t-shirt, as he started to mull over his options. 

Frank Mooney had hidden himself away in the gym. He decided he needed some time alone to think about the way his life had been heading recently. It had been heading in the wrong direction ever since his mother had become ill all those years ago. Now he was in such a deep hole, he wondered if he would ever be able to climb out again.

He had already bitten off Craig's head that morning, for no reason. The lad only wanted to borrow a cig lighter, for a reason that puzzled Frank, as Craig didn't even smoke! However, he had refused to hand his lighter over and told Craig and Charlie to stop playing silly buggers with him. Then he had stormed out of the mess and straight to the empty gym.

He knew he had got Adam into some deep trouble. Making him torch a copper's car had only been the start of it. The copper, Detective Inspector Roebuck, wouldn't let it rest. Frank wondered if he should do something before it was too late. 

The gym door opened softly as Sally Fields stepped into the room. She had noticed Frank straight away as he sat sullenly on the weights bench. But she didn't even give him a second glance as she crossed the room and started up the treadmill. 

He wondered if he should try and talk to her. He had tried once already and it had got him nowhere. She had her mind set on it, although he wasn't convinced that her heart was in it. How could she terminate something as precious as a new life? 

He got up and left the gym without saying a word.

Mick had been stunned by some news he had recently received. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing to be happening right now. Under normal circumstances he would be down the pub buying everyone drinks all night. But these were not normal circumstances. His wife had been unfaithful, with none other than… 

"Frank." 

"Guv?" 

Mick noticed that Frank, for once, was failing to look him straight in the eyes as he spoke. 

"I uh…" Mick started, wondering what he should say.

He should thump Frank for what he had done, but somehow Mick could never find it in him to be violent. 

"I just thought…" Mick paused again, wondering what exactly he did think. 

"Look, Guv, I don't know what this is about, but…" 

"I heard you were going to be a father!" 

"I uh… oh right, um actually Guv, Sally…" 

"Sally?! I'm not talking about Sally! I'm talking about Shauna!" 

"Er…" 

They were interrupted by Adam, who came barging into the corridor. The stairwell was probably not the best setting for a conversation this deep anyway.

"Um, Frank…" Adam started. 

Frank sighed, and looked completely disinterested in whatever Adam had to say. "What?" 

"What's the problem Adam?" Mick jumped in, sensing that Frank wasn't going to be much help. 

"Um…" Adam wondered if he should come clean to his boss. 

He looked to Frank, who had clocked the mobile phone in Adam's hand. He looked straight at Adam and nodded, as if he knew exactly what the problem was. Maybe he had been subject to the same sort of harassment. 

"It's about this, Guv," Adam handed Mick the mobile phone. 

Mick read the message. He looked from Adam to Frank, then back to Adam again. "We can talk about it in my office…" he suggested. 

They left Frank on the stairs. 

In the mess, Charlie Mead looked as if he was plotting something. Lisa Hill eyed him carefully as she pretended to make herself busy preparing Blue Watch's lunch. She became even more bemused when Craig Ross bounded into the mess, holding a cigarette lighter triumphantly.

"Got one!" he announced, glowing with pride of accomplishing the task he had been set.

Charlie grinned and took the lighter. "Who's is it?"

"Frank's."

Charlie's grin broadened. "How did you get that?" he wondered. "Is he sleeping or something?!"

Craig looked a little bemused at Charlie's joke, as if he didn't understand the punch line. "Um no… he just gave it to me…"

Charlie grinned again, ignoring Craig's bemused look. "Never mind. I want to show you a neat little trick, old but effective! You need to master the art of making mischief young Craig!"

Lisa emerged from the kitchen at that point and plonked herself down in a chair at the table where Craig and Charlie were sitting.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" Charlie replied, in a rather unconvincing voice because he was grinning too much. "Just teaching young Craig how to become a comic genius like me!"

"Leading him astray more like!" Lisa replied. "Right, let me in, otherwise I'm telling Frank!"

Craig looked at Charlie, who shrugged and sighed. "Ok, ok, not a word to Frank though, the element of surprise is the key!"

Lisa grinned. "Mum's the word."

Frank arrived at Mick's office. He knew there was only one thing for it. He wanted Sally to change her mind about the baby, and he knew the only way she would do that was if he were to clean up his act. This was a good a place as any to start. He marched straight into the office where Mick and Adam were still in a discussion over Adam's text message problem. 

"If you want to hit me, then come on, free shot." 

Both Adam and Mick looked totally perplexed at the speech. 

"I don't think..." Mick started, but left his sentence unfinished, mostly because he didn't know what else he wanted to say to Frank. 

Frank glanced briefly at Adam and then at the mobile phone in Mick's hand.

"I think you should know the truth, Guv," Frank started. "Then you might want to change your mind!"

However, he was interrupted from further explanation as the bells went down. Blue Watch assembled, one by one, in the appliance bay as Pearce emerged from the Watch Room with the print out. 

"Fire, Flat 89 Tower K, Highbridge Estate," Pearce announced to the crews. "Both." 

They jumped into the waiting appliances and departed from the station at high speed. 

"What were you going to say to the Guv?" Adam demanded as he sat next to Frank in the back of the pump. 

"The truth," Frank replied casually. 

"About what?" 

"You know what about," Frank hissed, eyeing Mick carefully to make sure he didn't overhear the conversation, at least until he had worked out exactly what he wanted to say. "It has nothing to do with you so just shut up about it!" 

Adam decided to leave it at that. If Frank wanted to take the blame for causing the harassment to start in the first place, then that was probably for the best. After all, Frank knew what he was doing. He always did. 

Blue Watch arrived on the Estate to find Flat 89 well ablaze. Mick and Pearce instructed their crews on the best way to tackle the flames. 

"Guv!" Frank was yelling, looking up at the roof, just above the blazing inferno in the top floor flat. "There's someone on the roof!" 

Without waiting for any advice or backup, Frank was off and out of sight. Mick sighed and looked to Pearce for support. 

"Get someone up there Geoff." 

"Right away, sir," Pearce got straight on to it. "Craig, leave that and follow me." 

Craig's eyes widened at the possibility of doing something more heroic than turning on a tap and followed Pearce eagerly towards the stairwell. 

On the roof, Frank came to an abrupt stand still as he saw a woman standing as close to the flames as she possibly could without being burned. 

"Shauna?!" 

She turned, and smiled, obviously glad that it was Frank who had come to rescue her. "Hello, Frank." 

"What are you doing here?! Um… do you want me to get Mick?" 

"No, he doesn't understand…" 

Frank rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this Shauna!" 

He stepped over to her and grabbed her arm. Pearce and Craig appeared at the doorway from the stairwell, looking equally shocked to see Mick's wife on the roof of a building she had no need to be in, or on. 

Frank frog-marched Shauna to the safety of the doorway. She didn't try to resist until they were well away from the flames. 

"My bag… Could you get it?" she asked, looking at Frank with her puppy-dog eyes. 

He sighed wearily but returned to retrieve the fallen handbag. 

"Come on," Pearce was ready to lead Shauna to safety. 

Craig hung back to let Pearce pass down the small stairwell, guiding Shauna down with him. 

Frank had picked up the bag but was hesitating. He looked towards the flames, which were towering over him, only a few feet away.

He felt the searing heat against his skin. He could smell the burning materials in the flat below. Smoke clung to the back of his throat, yet this felt like the place he should be at the moment. Rather similar to the burning fires of Hell, where undoubtedly he would end up when his time came. 

He glanced back at the doorway where Craig was waiting for him. Where there was a lot more waiting for him besides. Fatherhood, prison, the wrath of an angry copper and his pals, distrust from Blue Watch, his own conscience… And a whole lot more besides.

"Oi, Frank!" Craig was yelling, he took a few steps forward to find out what was keeping his colleague rooted to the spot. 

Down on the ground, Mick had ordered Sally to connect the hose lines. She was far from happy with the task, but Mick had glared so darkly at her that she didn't dare argue. 

She looked up towards the roof where she saw a dark silhouette behind the orange flames. Suddenly, there was a flash of flame, which shot out of the window of Flat 89. She and the rest of the Watch on the ground, ducked as shrapnel flew everywhere. She tried to glance back to the roof, but could see no sign of Frank or Craig…

_London's Burning – Escape © Karen Moody 24/11/03_


	2. Back to Reality

LONDON'S BURNING

The Great Escape

**Chapter 2: Back To Reality**

Craig Ross had not been in the job long enough to be able to know exactly what he should do in certain situations. He wondered if he should voice his concerns about Frank Mooney to anyone, like Blue Watch boss Mick Callaghan perhaps?

He kept remembering that day on the roof. The event had happened a few weeks ago, but to him it still felt like yesterday. The day Frank Mooney had actually wanted to be swallowed up by the fire. He had been inviting the fire to try him as he stood on the roof, clutching Shauna Callaghan's lost handbag.

The flat directly below them was an inferno. A flash of flame had licked up onto the roof. Geoff Pearce had taken Mrs. C to safety. Only Craig and Frank remained on the roof when the explosion occurred.

"Come and get me, you bastard!" Frank yelled, the wall of flame was only inches away from him.

Having witnessed this, Craig had suddenly found his feet as the adrenaline kicked in. He ran at Frank and pushed him away as the force of the blast caused part of the roof to cave in. The exact spot where Frank had been standing.

Frank hadn't been happy with Craig's intervention. D.O. Ross had though. He was chuffed to pieces that his son had suddenly become a hero overnight. With his father's reaction, Craig had completely forgotten that Frank had actually wanted to die.

But now they were both back on duty at Blackwall Fire Station, and Frank seemed moodier than ever. Craig had been enjoying the attention his moment of bravery had given him, although Frank's reaction was troubling him again.

On the subject of another matter, Mick had finally faced up to the fact that his wife needed help. He had decided to take his family on a long holiday to Florida, leaving Blue Watch to be run by Geoff Pearce. Craig had decided not to voice his fears to Geoff, although he knew the consequences of that wouldn't be as bad as if he'd let his fears slip to his father!

Craig remembered the conversation he'd had with the D.O.

"Well done, boy, I knew you had it in you!" the D.O. slapped Craig on the back. "I'll see that you're put up for an award for your outstanding bravery!"

"Um… I'd rather you didn't Dad…"

"Don't be so modest son! The Brigade needs to celebrate its heroes."

"Um… but… I didn't do anything."

"What's the matter boy? I thought you wanted to be a hero."

"No."

He resisted the urge to tell the D.O. that he, Craig, didn't want to be a hero, it was the D.O. himself who wanted to have a hero for a son.

"Don't be silly son. You saved the life of a colleague, you should be proud."

The D.O. then got on the phone to every relative he could think of to boast about his son's achievements. Craig wasn't happy and tried to keep a low profile. Blue Watch weren't helping matters either, as they kept winding him up about all the attention he was getting.

It seemed that no one cared about Frank Mooney, least of all Frank Mooney. He had disappeared on leave for a while after the incident, and not even Sally had spoken to him. Not that she spoke to him much these days anyway. But now he had returned to duty, his mood unchanged.

Craig decided to voice his fears to Sally, but she didn't seem keen to talk about the subject of Frank Mooney.

"But…" Craig started as she was about to walk off. "He was gonna jump!"

She paused and looked back. "You serious?"

"Yeah, you should have seen him when I pushed him out of the way! He was livid!"

Sally pursed her lip thoughtfully then retraced her steps back towards the spot where Craig was standing in the locker room.

"Have you told anyone else?"

Craig shook his head. "I didn't know if I should…"

"Then don't," she advised. "I'll talk to Frank," she promised.

Livid had been the exact expression on Frank's face as he fell to the ground, Craig landing on top of him.

"Get off me you jerk!" Frank roughly threw Craig aside. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" he demanded, glaring at the youngster.

Craig didn't know which was worse, the fire raging in the flat below, or the fire blazing in Frank's eyes.

"Um... saving your life?"

"Piss off. If I want my life saving, I'll ask!" with that, Frank stormed off, leaving Craig alone next to the newly created gaping hole in the middle of the stricken roof.

Adam Benjamin was feeling the happiest he had felt in a long while. The main reason being that D.I Roebuck had decided to leave him alone. He wasn't sure of the exact reason for that, but guessed it must have something to do with Frank. Everything that happened round here lately seemed to have something to do with Frank Mooney.

Also, due to Mick's sudden departure, nothing was being done about Frank's sudden need to confess the truth. Whatever Frank's agenda was, he wasn't about to discuss it with anyone, least of all Adam. Adam decided he didn't care, as long as Frank kept it that way. The less interaction the pair of them had, the better.

Anyway, the text message harassment had stopped, the pub was getting fixed up and Frank was in no mood to be calling in any debts that might still be owed. The only current problem plaguing Adam was in the love department. He hadn't been out with another girl since Maddie dumped him. He had really thought that she was the one. However she hadn't seen things the same way.

He decided he had spent too long moping about her. She had turned down his proposal, so obviously she wasn't the one after all. He knew it was time to get out his fishing rod once more and started to think about which bait he would use…

Sally found herself wondering if she should have taken more than four days off recently. But then she knew that she would just have been sitting at home, thinking. She preferred to keep busy and not think about things. She didn't want to think about the life she had just destroyed, a person who didn't even get a say in the matter. A person who had to die because they were an inconvenience to her.

But it was more than that. It wasn't a person, it was a thing. How could Frank Mooney create anything that so much as resembled a human being? He didn't have an ounce of humanity left inside him. She wondered if there was any truth in what Craig had told her. Maybe he had got the wrong impression that day on the roof? After all, it had all happened in a split second, although it had seemed like much longer.

"Frank?" she found him mulling things over in his usual place, the empty gym.

"You got rid of it didn't you?" he didn't even look at her.

"Yes."

"Am I such a bad person Sally?"

She remained silent because she was inclined to answer in the positive, and he knew it too.

"Perhaps it's better off that way," he muttered.

"And since when did you care?" she couldn't hide her surprise that he was showing complacency towards someone other than himself.

"That surprises you?" he allowed himself a small, brief, grin. "I don't like what I've become Sally, sometimes I feel the world would be better off without the likes of Frank Mooney."

She wondered if he was looking for sympathy from her. Like the night he had confessed his misdemeanors to her. The night he had told her that he had murdered someone. Or the night his father and brother had been killed in a house fire. The "nice" Frank had become a firefighter to help others, to stop other families from going through the same hell he had. However Nice Frank had been led astray by Nasty Frank, who seemed to have sucked out all of the goodness he had once possessed.

She wondered if he was looking to find Nice Frank again. She felt the sympathy flowing, if indeed that was what he was trying to do... She liked Nice Frank, she knew she had feelings for him, but Nasty Frank had put a dampener on those.

"I'm not fit to be a father," he was still wallowing in his own self-pity.

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. Trying to see if Nice Frank was still inside somewhere. There was coldness in his eyes, but she could still see the warmth they had once possessed.

"I know there's a nice guy in there somewhere."

"I don't know if I can come back from this," he sighed. "I've done too many things."

"I know. I can help."

"No, Sal, I don't think you can."

He made a move to leave the gym.

"Frank!" she called after him. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

He looked back. "Anything stupider than I've already done you mean?"

She didn't say anything. He took her answer to be positive and left the gym. She wondered if she should go after him.

Adam was lost in thought, planning his next move to get a girl, when Frank Mooney brushed passed him on the stairs.

"Watch it!" Frank muttered aggressively and continued his way down the stairs.

Adam frowned as Frank had been the one who barged into him. He shrugged it off, not wanting to challenge Frank. Whatever was troubling him, Adam decided that Frank probably deserved it. After the positions Frank had put him in recently, Adam found it hard to muster any kind of sympathy for his colleague.

"Where did Frank go to?" Sally had appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I dunno," Adam decided that he didn't really care either.

"Don't be like that, he's been through a lot."

"Oh yeah? And I haven't?!"

"He just needs someone to help him."

"Don't kid yourself Sally!" Adam tried to choke back his amusement at how naive she was being.

She made a quick check round to make sure no one else was on the stairs, or within ear shot, before she replied in a hushed voice.

"He tried to kill himself."

Adam didn't know how he should react to the news. His first reaction was 'good' but then he thought that Frank must be in serious turmoil to be driven to that. He just looked at Sally open-mouthed.

"Really?" he pulled himself together.

"He needs our help."

"I don't think so! I'm not getting involved with him again! I don't care what his future plans are!"

She sighed, knowing that there was no reason for Adam to change his mind. Still, she felt she should try to do something. She had something with Nice Frank, if only they could get rid of his Nasty sidekick.

"I know you might not understand that Sally," Adam continued. "I mean, he hasn't almost wreaked your life has he?!"

She realised that Adam didn't have any clue as to what had been happening in her life recently.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Adam," she started off down the stairs after Frank.

"Wait!" Adam caught up with her. "What's he done to you?" he demanded.

"I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't care about him, I care about you though."

"Don't even go there."

She was remembering their very brief kiss, he knew. The very brief mistake made by him as he tried to cope with Recall's death, being dumped, and the problems those events had brought with them. It had been a mistake then, but she had been so nice to him, so understanding of his grief. She had put her arm on him to comfort him, she wasn't looking for sex (not that he had realised that then), just companionship.

He realised that was what his life was lacking. Not sex, but love and companionship. Someone who understood him, knew what he was feeling and could relate to him. He realised now that he was looking for more from a woman than just something to hang off his arm and parade around. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with a person he got on well with.

He realised the right person had been stood right in front of him, but had now left him on the stairs in search of the suicidal Frank. Adam found his legs taking him in the same direction.

_London__'s Burning – Back To Reality _© Karen Moody __24/11/2003____


	3. Falling 4 U

LONDON'S BURNING

The Great Escape

**Chapter 3: Falling 4 U**

It had taken Frank Mooney a long time to realise that he despised the person he had become. It had taken him so long because he had been trying to hide from it, he knew that now. But now he felt ready to take himself on, that was part of the reason he wanted to confess to the arson of Roebuck's car. Although he was seriously reconsidering that move now. He had realised the consequences it could have.

_But maybe, he thought__, I deserve them…_

He used to have a lot of reasons to change, but like everything else in his life, they had been taken away from him. Like his brother always used to take toys and pocket money away from him, and his father took a lot more than that.

But instead of blaming other people for his problems, Frank decided that now was the time to tackle them head on. He realised he had hardly given a second thought to Sally. She seemed desperate to help him, although he couldn't fathom her reasons why. Even Adam seemed keen to give aid to the lost cause, which unnerved Frank if anything.

He didn't really want their help, he was too proud for that. But he didn't know if he could cope alone. He didn't know if he could trust himself not to hurt someone else, if the price was right. He knew that Sally and Adam knew that too.

Elaine Reeve had been watching her son as he leaned dreamily on the shining wood panelled bar of the Oliver Twist. She felt a sense of pride wash over her when she saw what he had become. She was proud of the way he had grown up over the years and developed into a sensible, mature man. Well, maybe not so mature or sensible at times, still Adam was her son and something she could be proud of.

At the moment though, she knew something was troubling him. She decided to have it out with him, while the pub was quiet. That was something that was troubling her at the moment, still it was only the beginning of the week, trade always picked up by weekend.

"Right, what's wrong?" she demanded. "You look like you've lost a fiver and found a penny! That Frank Mooney isn't getting to you again is he?"

"No, Mum, he's… well he's been acting a bit weird."

"Nothing about that man surprises me," Elaine didn't hide her distrust of Frank Mooney.

"He's not the problem anyway. It's…" Adam sighed. "Women!"

Elaine smiled. "I should have guessed! Who is it this time?"

"Just a friend… well I thought we were friends but… oh I don't know, I don't even think she feels the same."

"Perhaps you should find out?" Elaine suggested helpfully.

"Mmmn," he wondered if she had any idea who he was talking about, even though he refused to give away too much detail. "How?"

"Ask her."

"I can't… I mean I don't… well you know me, I don't do talking!"

"Maybe it's time you tried," Elaine replied, she had a twinkle in her eye that suggested that maybe she had noticed something after all.

However, Adam decided not to pursue it, but he knew his mum was right. He had to find out one way or another, this not knowing was driving him mad.

As much as he had enjoyed the attention his heroic actions had brought him, Craig Ross was glad that things had finally calmed down. He was also glad that he finally had the respect of his colleagues in Blue Watch, with the exception of Frank Mooney, but he didn't seem to have respect for anyone at the moment, least of all himself.

Craig's father, Divisional Officer Dexter Ross, was the only person left who loved to remind everyone that he had an award-winning son. It seemed to be the chance the D.O. had been waiting for ever since Craig had been born. Craig didn't know if it was just because the D.O. was proud or because of his liking for showing off, or both.

He knew how much his father liked to show off, especially to the neighbours, the milkman, the postman, his colleagues, and just about anyone he came into contact with. Even Blue Watch's boss Mick Callaghan. Craig had overheard a recent conversation between the two officers.

"I know I told you not to give the lad any special treatment…"

"And he hasn't been getting any, sir."

"But the lad has just performed an extreme act of bravery."

"I am aware of that, sir."

"And I am proud to call him my son."

"And I'm proud that he's part of the Watch," Mick had replied. "And I like to think that he is treated the same as the rest of Blue Watch. Surely you don't have a problem with that?"

"No, no of course not!" Ross could see that his hints were not being taken. "And I wouldn't expect anything else of you Station Officer Callaghan."

"Thank you sir."

Craig could have died of embarrassment at that point. How dare his father ask Mick for special privileges! Especially after pointing out the exact opposite to Craig on his first day at Blackwall.

"You won't be getting any special treatment, you know that don't you son?"

"Yes, Dad, I don't want any!"

"Good, that's my boy."

Craig often wondered what his father's agenda was. Being the only boy in a family of five did have its downside. He felt he constantly had to prove himself to his demanding father, who seemed to keep moving the goal posts. One minute he was being really strict about things, the next he was looking for favours to give Craig a helping hand.

However, Craig had decided that he didn't need to live in his father's shadow anymore. Where had D.O. Ross been that day on the roof? Tucked up in the lush surroundings of his office no doubt, with the only threat to his life being the very low probability that a wild animal would break in and attack him. To which the D.O. would probably respond by yelling at the animal so sternly that it ended up cowering in a corner.

Craig knew that it was time to stand up to his father, although he wasn't too sure about what he was going to say.

There were times when Sally Fields wondered if she could really change Frank. It was true that he had showed another side to him when she told him about the baby, a more caring side, she liked that. But she knew she couldn't trust him any more than he could trust himself.

She had put her trust in too many men, who had let her down one way or another. Her father, Joe, Sean, and now Frank, to name but a few. Even her best friend Rob had left her in the lurch when he announced that he was selling his flat so that he could afford to live in the luxury surroundings of Hampstead Heath (he had joked that he was never going to actually set foot on the Heath, he just liked the scenery!).

Her head was telling her to get out, move on, but something was keeping her at Blackwall, making her stay. At the moment though, her mind had been distracted by her mobile phone and yet another cryptic message from Adam, who, she decided, was probably lounging around somewhere, drunk.

They had started off friendly:

"Hey, how r u? I got a txt from Rob yesterday, did u?"

To which she replied:

"Yeah, I'm glad he's decided to settle down at last!"

After the ice breaking niceties, the messages became a little flirtier in their nature. Adam told her that he wished he could find a girl to settle down with, she told him that he hadn't been looking in the right places!

"Like where?" he wanted to know.

"Try wine bars instead of clubs."

"And what sort of girls go in wine bars?!"

"I do."

There was a pause in his reply then. It occurred to her that he was probably wondering how to take that. It was then that she thought he had been drinking, because his reply was:

"So u think I should go out with sum1 like u then?"

She carefully considered what her reply would be. Did she think that? But she didn't need to press the Reply button because her mobile received another text. She pressed 'read'.

"You're too good for Frank Mooney, you know that don't you?"

She had a strong urge to ask him how much he had been drinking! Yet she found this method of flirting both exciting and intriguing. She wondered if it was the sort of thing Frank would be into. Although, Frank's bedroom preferences were a little out of the ordinary already!

She wasn't going out with Frank because she didn't trust him. He said he wanted to change, but she wondered if she really believed that. She wanted him to change, but she knew she had been kidding herself. Frank Mooney had been going down the wrong track for too long to be able to find his way back to the crossroads again.

Frank hadn't flirted with her for a long time. The pregnancy had suddenly made things serious; she wasn't ready for that, even if Frank felt he was. She didn't trust him, and she knew there would never be a basis for a serious relationship.

The 'beep-beep' of her mobile set her mind soaring back to Adam's crazy text messaging. She smiled to herself. It was a great feeling to be able to do that after such a long period of misery. Adam acted the clown most of the time, and she never considered him to be serious about anything.

"So where r these wine barz?"

"Do you even know what a wine bar is?"

"Um no, I can't say I do, maybe you could show me?"

It was then she realised how serious he was being. She wondered if he would remember it with the hangover he would have tomorrow.

Blue Watch rolled up for their day duty as usual. Adam looked as though it had taken him all the effort he could muster to pull himself out of bed and drag himself across the road to work that morning. Geoff Pearce clocked him immediately.

"I do hope you're in a fit state for duty, Firefighter Benjamin?!"

"Yes Geoff."

"Sub Officer," Pearce corrected him pompously. "And don't you forget it!"

"No Geoff, um I mean Sub!" Adam managed a cheeky grin.

Pearce wasn't impressed but moved off to pick on Sally, who had just rolled into the station yard.

"Ten minutes to role call, Firefighter Fields."

"Yes Sub," Sally muttered wearily, she risked a quick glance at Adam as she walked past him into the station.

Adam felt a slight wave of embarrassment wash over him. He wondered what her reaction would be to the aftermath of his text messaging. He was also annoyed with himself that he had to have a few drinks before plucking up the courage to ask her out! But this morning, she blanked him, and he was sure that was not a good sign.

He followed her up the stairs as Charlie Mead bounded up to him, grinning from ear to ear around his shining billiard ball head.

"Guess what?!"

"You've won the lottery?"

"Better than that! I got a date with Lisa!"

"Bully for you," Adam wasn't interested in Charlie's love life.

"I mean a proper date!" Charlie ignored his colleague's lack of enthusiasm. "I knew she was more interested in the mature man!"

"Mature man?" Sally echoed on hearing the conversation as it drifted into the locker room with her. "I don't see one of those around here!"

Adam felt she was looking straight at him, but neither of them were going to do or say anything with Charlie in the room.

Frank Mooney was next to arrive, grunting his usual 'uh' that constituted 'morning' to anyone who bothered to acknowledge him. He didn't stay long in the locker room, leaving Adam and Sally alone. Adam wondered if she was going to say anything, but she followed Frank out of the door.

"Frank, wait…"

Adam felt slightly annoyed by that, surely she didn't still fancy Frank Mooney?

_London__'s Burning – Falling For You © Karen Moody __24/11/2003___


	4. The Devil's Calling

LONDON'S BURNING

The Great Escape

**Chapter 4: The Devil's Calling**

Blue Watch received a call late afternoon when a warehouse full of fireworks caught fire in the middle of their ground. The two Blackwall appliances were quickly on the scene and Geoff Pearce immediately issued his orders.

Adam Benjamin had not spoken to his colleague Sally Fields about the text messaging incident the previous night (of which he remembered every word). He knew that now wasn't the time as they prepared to battle the fierce flames of the inferno. They controlled a hose line together. He felt her touch his shoulders, and tried in vain to keep his mind on the job. He had to remind himself that it meant nothing, especially if she did have feelings for Frank Mooney.

As the fire progressed, more crews were called in. Fireworks exploded everywhere, illuminating the evening sky with bright colours of red, orange and green. Evening drew closer but the fire continued to rage out of control. D.O. Ross arrived on the scene to take command of the incident, which now required the attention of six pumps, with more on the way.

Adam and Sally were taken off the hose and tasked to locate a hydrant as the crews were going to need more water to fight the flames. As they approached a neighbouring warehouse to locate the hydrant, Adam decided that it was now or never.

"About what I said yesterday…"

She looked at him. "How much had you had to drink?!"

"Um… just a couple… of pints…"

"Perhaps you should try a jazz club?" she suggested. "There are plenty of sophisticated ladies in there, that's if you can handle it!"

She carried on walking, away from him. He frowned, and then smiled to himself as he caught her up.

"I thought we were going to a wine bar anyway?"

"Yeah, well, the last time I went to a wine bar… well, it was with Sean Bateman."

"Oh, how about the jazz club then?"

"Joe."

"Oh… I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you're gonna run out of places to go soon!"

She looked at him and allowed herself a small smile. "I don't want a relationship with anyone right now. Not after…" she paused. "Everything."

He wondered if she was talking about Bateman and Joe, or if Frank Mooney was in there somewhere. He decided that that was something else he wanted to know about.

"You and Frank?"

"Let's just look for this hydrant," she continued her search of a bush at the bottom of the old building, trying to locate the missing hydrant, as she spoke. "But for the record, there is no me and Frank."

"You know he's being harassed by some nutty copper."

She looked up. "No, but it doesn't surprise me."

"I don't think he's all there."

"Who? Frank or the copper?!"

Adam shrugged. Truthfully, he didn't think either of them had any sandwiches in their picnics, but he decided it was probably best not to burden Sally with it at this time.

She had found the hydrant, while he had been busy occupying his mind with his next move. They had to cut away a few overgrown weeds for clear access to the water supply and she didn't pursue the subject of Frank any more.

D.O. Ross gazed thoughtfully at his laminated plans of the stricken factory, and marked on some likely fire patterns with his heavy red marker.

"Sir…" Geoff Pearce rushed up to the mobile control room, slightly breathless. "Sir, we've had reports of a missing security guard!"

The D.O. sighed heavily. "Has that been confirmed?"

"On the second floor, sir. May I suggest we send a BA crew inside, sir?"

"Organise it Mr Pearce, if you think Blue Watch are up to the task?"

Pearce glowed with pride. "Oh yes sir, I'll get on to it right away sir," with that he bounded away in search of his crew.

"Firefighter Fields," Pearce called as Sally and Adam returned after completing their hydrant task. "BA, and you Firefighter Mooney. Persons reported, second floor."

"Sub?" Craig had overheard the orders. "Can I go in?" he begged. "Please?"

Pearce looked a little weary of the idea, but Craig looked so enthusiastic at the prospect of getting so close to the fire, that he agreed.

"Firefighter Mooney, BA control," Pearce reassigned Frank.

Frank looked far from happy with the arrangement, or the fact that he had been landed with Craig's job just because the lad's father was only a matter of feet away…

Sally, however, was glad of the change. Least of all because she didn't trust Frank. She had witnessed his ability as a firefighter, but still if he was capable of murder, what was to stop him turning on his 'mates'?

Craig was eagerly pulling on his BA set, with Charlie's help. He risked a glance towards the control van, where D.O. Ross was watching them. He wondered what his father was feeling right now. Was he worried? Proud? Scared perhaps?

Craig knew that this was his chance to prove to his father that he was serious about being a firefighter, and that he wasn't just there to be paraded about by the D.O. like some sort of pedigree dog.

Soon, he and Sally were ready to tackle the fire and locate the missing person. Frank snatched their tallies rudely, without looking at either of them.

"You're done," was all he said as he slotted the tags into the side of the BA board.

Ignoring his attitude, Sally and Craig disappeared into the smoke logged building, dragging a charged hose behind them.

In all the years he had known Sally, Adam had never felt sexually attracted towards her. True, he had considered her to be a bit tasty when he first arrived at Blackwall, but he usually thought that about most good-looking women. He admired Sally more than anything. After everything life had thrown at her, she had still been able to bounce back. Including whatever grief Frank Mooney had laid upon her recently.

Adam watched as Sally and Craig disappeared into the burning building. He didn't worry about them; there wasn't time as he had been tasked to connect the hydrant. He took the stand pipe and key from Blackwall's pump and headed back to the overgrown bush where Sally had discovered the hydrant earlier.

He did worry about Frank Mooney's attitude though. The man was becoming a liability, and he was beginning to have very few friends left at Blackwall. Adam figured that Frank had realised this a while ago, hence the reason for his sourness. Adam half wished Mick Callaghan would return to sort Frank out, but then Adam wondered what his boss would do, if anything. Mick wasn't the type to cause waves in what he considered to be a perfectly calm ocean, but then he often didn't see things that were staring him right in the face.

Adam wondered if someone should say something to Frank before things got out of hand. Perhaps Sally would? But then he realised that it wouldn't be fair on her.

"Hey, Sal, could you sort Frank out before he kills us all?!"

It wasn't her problem, Frank had made it Blue Watch's problem. Although none of the Watch felt able to approach him about it. Adam realised that he knew one person who would tell Frank Mooney exactly what they thought of him. Frank needed a good kick up the arse. If he wanted to change, then that was all well and good, but he wasn't doing anything constructive in that direction at the moment.

Inside the burning building, as fireworks continued to blast through the roof and light up the sky outside, Craig was in awe of the fire. He had only been inside one burning building before, and that had been with Frank Mooney, which had unnerved him, possibly even more than the fire itself or the dead body he had discovered…

Sally, in front of him, had put out her arm to stop him advancing. He didn't notice it until it was too late. Fireworks were whizzing and popping in all directions and they had to duck several times. Ahead of them, slumped against the tall outline of a processing machine, was the missing security guard.

They edged forward carefully to retrieve the body. Sally immediately checked for a pulse. She couldn't find one, but decided not to report her findings to Craig, who was still gawping at the fireworks.

"Let's get him outside," she announced as she grabbed the body under the arms.

Craig took the legs and together they carried the lifeless security guard outside where they met Frank.

Frank took one look at the burned body and wrinkled his nose as Craig and Sally ripped off their BA masks, glad to be able to breathe fresh air again.

"Oh no…" Craig got his first proper look of the body in the fading daylight.

"What?" Frank asked, with a hint of malice. "Haven't you seen raw beef before?!"

Craig didn't say anything but turned away quickly and headed back towards Blackwall's pump.

Sally glared at Frank. "So much for you becoming a new man!" she remarked as she went to join Craig and brief Pearce on their findings.

Frank shrugged to himself and looked up at the building, where the fire was still raging, although less savagely than it had been a couple of hours ago. What reasons did he have to change now? He knew that his recent attitude meant that he had few friends at Blackwall, but since when had he been concerned about that? He hadn't met anyone in his life that he could have called a true friend, except Sally. But even she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and he couldn't blame her.

He glanced over at Blue Watch, who were tackling the fire from various positions. Sally was talking to Craig and Pearce by the pump ladder, as D.O. Ross joined them for an update. Adam was checking the open hydrant, which seemed to be leaking more water than it was pumping, while George and Charlie were yelling loudly about the lack of water from their jets.

No one was paying any attention to Frank as he stood beside the main entrance to the burning building, still clutching the BA board. He watched the dancing orange flames in awe. They seemed to be calling him closer, like they had done many times before. Daring him to challenge them. He had always resisted their pull by dousing the devil's calling card with a heavy spray of cold water.

But now he didn't have any water. He stepped forward, discarding the BA board as he did so, and soon found the bright fires of Hell burning all around him. He knew he belonged here, after everything he had done. Even after everything he had been through with his father, who hopefully was also somewhere around here. He knew there were no excuses for murdering someone just because they owed someone else a few quid.

The flames were warm and danced high above him, crackling loudly as heavy black smoke clouds circled and billowed upwards. Frank gazed into the fire. A flame curled out, as if motioning him to sit down in the middle of the circle of fire where he stood. He followed the order from the Devil, whom he knew would step of the flames very soon and announce that his soul would be granted eternal torture for his deeds in the previous life.

Frank sank to his knees and closed his eyes. He waited as a dark shape stepped out of the flames towards him.

_London's Burning – The Devil's Calling © Karen Moody 24/11/2003_


	5. The Grim Reaper

LONDON'S BURNING

The Great Escape

**Chapter 5: The Grim Reaper**

Two dark shadows closed in on him and snatched him from the clutches of the vicious flames, which were inches from devouring him whole. The next thing he knew, he was able to breathe fresh air again, yet he could still smell and taste the distant embers of the fire. He looked up to find Geoff Pearce standing over him, hands on hips, trying to look as if he had some air of authority.

"What do you think you're doing Firefighter Mooney?" Pearce demanded.

Frank knew instantly that his wish had not been granted. He couldn't be in Hell if Geoff Pearce was there. Not real Hell anyway.

"Uh, I thought I saw someone else in there," he replied dully. "Sorry Sub."

"Hmmn, and was there?" Pearce inquired.

"No, my mistake."

"Yes well, you more than anyone should know the dangers of rushing off on your own!" Pearce launched into a lecture, which Frank wasn't really listening to.

He just muttered an occasional: "Yes Sub," at least pretending to show some concern for his own safety.

Sally and Craig were glaring at him, as they ripped off their BA masks once more. It was quite clear that they did not appreciate having to risk their own lives to save his sorry arse, and neither of them would be doing it again in a rush.

He didn't care. On the way back to Blackwall, Frank sat in his own little world, next to Adam, who risked sideways glances in his direction every so often. Probably to make sure Frank hadn't opened the door and jumped out of the moving fire engine. He had considered it, but then realised that the central locking wouldn't allow it.

He spoke to no one and steered clear of the rest of Blue Watch as soon as they arrived back at the station. He knew they would probably have plenty to say about him though. Or maybe they had accepted his explanation of seeing someone else inside the burning building.

"Frank, wait," Sally caught him up just as he was about to mooch off to one of his many hiding places inside the station.

"What?" he didn't bother to wait for her, or look at her as she caught him up.

"About today?"

"What about it?"

"Come on, you can't seriously think I'm gonna believe that bull shit you told Pearce!"

He shrugged. "Believe what you like."

"Frank, look, you don't need to do this…"

"Why, because you say so?"

"No, because there are people who care about you!"

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Here."

"Leave me alone, Sally. If you cared then you would have listened to what I had to say instead of going off and doing your own thing!"

She knew he was talking about their child. Or 'thing', as she preferred to think of it as. Anything created by Frank Mooney would have been riddled with evil, she was sure of it.

"It would never have worked," she protested.

"And you never gave it a chance did you?"

"It was the wrong time."

Frank had seen Adam hovering nearby. In fact, he had noticed Adam hovering around a lot lately, especially if Sally was in close proximity. At last, he thought he had realised the real reason Adam was being so tolerant of him. Because Sally was.

He wondered exactly how much Adam knew, or how interested he would be in damaged goods. At least it would make a change from stolen goods…

"You killed a child, our child," Frank glared darkly at her, knowing his voice was just loud enough to reach Adam's pricked up ears.

"It's no worse that what you did!" she retorted, she hadn't noticed Adam standing behind her, listening to every word, and looking slightly horrified at the revelations.

"Why don't you just leave me alone! I don't need you," Frank made a point of looking straight at Adam. "Either of you!"

He marched off as Sally turned to see Adam. She looked down at her own feet, anywhere but at him.

"Is that true?" he asked softly, almost whispering as if he didn't dare believe what he had just heard.

She turned away and muttered something about needing something from her locker. He went after her. However, Charlie, and Craig intercepted him on the stairs.

"Are you going down the pub tonight?" Craig wanted to know.

"What?" Adam's mind was elsewhere.

"The pub," Charlie repeated. "You know, usually involves drinking some liquid called beer and getting pissed! Are you coming?"

"Uh, no. I've got things to do."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie's eyes widened as a big grin spread across his face. "Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it!"

"We'll get one in for you then!" Charlie grinned, thinking that Adam was probably winding him up and that there was about as much chance of him having a date as there was of him becoming the next King of England.

Adam ignored him and continued to chase after Sally. She was in the dorm, hiding behind the small red curtain which separated her from the main room.

"Sal?"

"Go away," her voice was shaky.

"Are you ok?" he asked the closed curtain.

She didn't answer. He opened the curtain to see her sitting on the low bed. She turned away from him quickly, but he still saw her red face and the wet bit of tissue clutched in her fist.

"What's going on Sally?"

"I said go away."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he stood his ground.

She still didn't look at him, and didn't reply either. He stepped forward towards her, letting the curtain drop behind him. She didn't make any moves to stop him as he joined her on the bed.

"I didn't know you fancied Frank."

"I don't. It was a mistake."

"Frank is one big mistake."

She turned swiftly to glare at him. Adam shrugged.

"I'm sorry but he is! Who knows what else he gets up to behind closed doors!"

"Murder."

"Huh?" Adam hadn't been expecting that.

"He… he told me, he killed someone."

"When? Who?!"

"I don't know, just some guy who didn't pay his debts on time."

"Proves my point then!"

"I suppose. I thought I could change him. Why do I always have to attract the loosers?!"

"Hey," he put an arm around her shoulder as another tear trickled down her flaming red cheek. "There are plenty of good guys out there, plenty of guys who are looking for an amazing girl like you! You can take your pick."

She looked up at him through her glassy eyes. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

He grinned. "Any time!"

"I really think you should take your time to consider this," D.O. Ross was pacing his office at Headquarters as Mick Callaghan sat in front of him.

"I have sir," Mick assured his boss. "I need to be with my family."

"The Brigade are your family."

"I mean my wife and son, sir. And um… Expecting."

"Expecting what?"

"Shauna's pregnant, sir, that's why I need to spend more time with her than Blue Watch."

"But surely, you can manage both?"

"No sir, that's the point, I can't. I can't run Blue Watch, they don't respect me."

"Nonsense!" the D.O. spat. "I will be strongly objecting to this course of action."

"At the end of the day, it's my decision, sir. I have put a great deal of thought into it and it isn't the right time for me to be taking on extra responsibilities. Not at the moment anyway."

The D.O. paused for a moment after Mick's speech. "Very well then," he said finally, as he returned to his executives chair behind the desk. "If it's what you really want."

"It is sir."

"Well then, I guess I'll need to start looking for a replacement won't I?"

"Geoff Pearce has been doing a good job sir."

"Hmmn," Ross didn't seem too keen on that idea. "Yes, but he's not exactly station officer material is he?"

"Oh I don't know sir, he's certainly got enough experience."

"Well, yes, but I would like someone who… well gets on with the Watch."

"I'm sure you'll find someone sir, unfortunately it isn't me!"

"Hmmn," Ross folded his arms in front of him as if considering the implications of Mick's decision and how much it would inconvenience him as the D.O.

He wondered if he should try for a kiss again, but then decided that it wasn't the right time. She was upset and the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage. He felt protective of her as he held her in his arms. He wanted to make sure that nothing else bad happened to her.

She looked up at him. Her tears had stopped flowing now. She moved her head upwards and connected her lips with his. He entertained them for a moment but then put his hands on her shoulders to gently push her away.

"This isn't right."

"Why?" she asked, her voice still shaky and barely more than a whisper.

"Not here, and not like this."

She knew why. Still, part of her wished he would take advantage of her for once. But she also knew it was for the best. The last thing she wanted was to find herself in another mess. They were interrupted by Pearce's unmistakable voice over the station tannoy.

"All Blue Watch personnel to assemble in the appliance bay," he announced rather pompously. "Repeat, all Blue Watch personnel to the appliance bay, chop chop," he added.

"Chop chop?!" Adam muttered. "Who does he think he is?!"

"I think we'd better go and see what he wants!" Sally made a move to leave the position she had felt both safe and secure in.

A position she started to wonder if she wanted to take up more often. The only other person to have held her in a loving protective way had been Joe. Her love. She wondered if she was looking at Adam as a replacement Joe. They were so much alike, their cheekiness, their astounding ability to get themselves into trouble, right down to their fiery tempers. She wondered they would have got on, if they would have been mates. She wondered if Joe would mind…

"Right," Pearce was bustling around as Blue Watch assembled in the appliance bay and lined up in front of him. "Right…"

Craig was looking around eagerly as if he was expecting the Queen to be visiting Blackwall. "What's going on?"

"Good question!" Charlie echoed.

"What's going on Geoff?" George demanded.

"You'll find out, soon," Pearce replied.

"He doesn't know!" Adam muttered, next to him, Sally hid a grin.

They were soon put out of their misery when Mick Callaghan appeared in the appliance bay, in full uniform and pushing his hat on to his head.

"Thank you Geoff," Mick started as he looked over Blue Watch.

He knew he had made the right decision. He didn't know how they would see it though. Maybe they would be glad to get rid of him, particularly Frank Mooney, who seemed to fancy himself as Blue Watch's top dog. Or maybe they thought he was just running away because he couldn't handle the pressure.

"I just wanted to let you know," Mick started. "Before you hear it on the Brigade grapevine! I've accepted a transfer to Staff. Effective next week," he surveyed the misshapen team in front of him, wondering if it had been he who had moulded them that way in his short reign as guv'nor, for they were no longer the smart, close knit group he had been introduced to only a year ago.

"Geoff will be Acting Station Officer until a replacement is found," Mick finished, then he paused as he waited for Blue Watch's reaction, and at that moment he decided that he didn't care what anyone thought of him.

He was going to spend time with Shauna, Liam and the new baby, whether it be his or Frank's, he decided he didn't care about that either.

_London__'s Burning – The Grim Reaper © Karen Moody __24/11/2003___


End file.
